


The last  time matt looked at the sky

by Katerobber



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Memory, The sun - Freeform, blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerobber/pseuds/Katerobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twin fanfic to whitchry9's about matts statement that he just wants to see the sky again but everyone got a different mental picture of what the sky looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last  time matt looked at the sky

Most people would say that their favorite memory took place in their twenties, maybe even in their teens. Matts happened when he was only seven years old though and while most people's would fade out and only scraps would remain his almost seemed to glow brighter and became exaggerated as he got older. It had become a fantasy at this point. A memory of his sight that he wished had lasted a lot longer. 

One of his longest living images was him and his father sitting on one of the rooftops checkering the sky of Hell's Kitchen. The sun was sinking Down under the metal of the buildings coloring everything with a scarlet tinge. The sun had transformed from a proud standing light to lava seeping into the skyline. 

He remembered the way it had matched the half dried blood on fighting jack Murdock's face. It had felt like the sun was bearing tribute to all the people hurt or killed that day. Like all the Suns rays wanted to die as if they were human. Seeping out bloodied and with little pride. 

Someday matt wanted to be able to watch the city rebound like the sun could every single day. Like all the bloodshed would fade out completely and someday the sun wouldn't have to set for the people of Hell's Kitchen. 

It may not have been the most fantastic image in all of the world but it was his only and meant enough that he clung to it and tried every night to make it a reality even if he couldn't see it happen.


End file.
